Brink of Insanity
by Rasengan45
Summary: Naruto goes through life a little differently,he meets Kyuubi at a young age,and falls in love with a certain Hyuuga,how will Naruto's life be? Naruto/Hinata,Semi-Powerfull Naru and Hina,Possible Lemons when their older.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto awoke to the sun going through the shudders in his room,the light shining right into his eye quicky awakening him.He felt as if it would be a good day especially when he went out to play.He got out of bed and walked toward the bathroom taking a shower and getting dressed.He put on his normal,white t-shirt with red spiral and blue shorts.He stepped out the door and headed to wards the door ,jumping outside and breathing in a fresh air.As he ran outside he could see the hateful glare his neighbors sent his way,he ignored it ,only being around 5 years old and ran off going to wards the village park and playground.He could see the children playing and running around , as their parents watched them and he felt a pain in his chest but shrugged it off and ran to play.  
As he entered the field and playground most of the parents there walked to their children and began to whisper to them, and while narrator was there no child dared play near him, even if they wanted to. A small group f children played near him and they were playing ninja, Naruto walked to them but noticed two children walking away and he decide to join them. He followed them to the roof of a building and walked to them and said:"hello whats your name's?"the two looked at him,the slightly overweight kid's father looking at him as well,the father and the clan of the boy and father in general were not one's that hated people unless for good reason,the more lean yet lazy kid looked at Naruto and shrugged and said:"sup,the name is Nara Shimmery."the rounder kid smiled:"and I'm Akimichi Choji."Naruto grinned a his trademark grin and said:"IM NARUTO UZUMAKI!,BELIEVE IT!"Shimmery and Choji just stared at him then at eachother and laughed a bit,Naruto just grumbled:"whats so freakin' funny?"Shimmery calmed down and smiled a bit:"nothing,nothing,hey wanna come sit over here by us?"Naruto brightened up and smiled and then ran over and sat down next to Shimmery happily.they all laid back and looked up into the sky,Choji's father was proud of his son,two friends in one day,he was thankful to Shimmery and Naruto,why did people hate this nice little boy so much? 

so what if he had the Kyuubi no Kitsune,the greatest demon of all within him,he wasnt the Kyuubi,he was a boy that,like his son,wanted friends.they all sighed in relaxation,Naruto enjoyed himself,his first two true friends,he was happy,then Choji brought out a bag of chips and Naruto was just happier,they were barbeque!

many hours later

Naruto waved goodbye to Choji and Shimmery,along with Choji's father,a bit sad to leave them,but still happy to have some new friends,he then put his hands in his pockets and started walking home.

thats when he heard it,it was faint,but was growing louder,shouts,angry villagers,he then saw them turn a corner behind him,he went wide eyed as they ran at him,he then started to run,scared,frightened,why?,WHY?,why did they chase him?,why did they want him dead?,WHY?!what did he do to anger them?,was it something he did when he was younger?,was it just because he was born??,WHY?!?!

he slipped on a rock and collided to the ground,scraping his arm and leg,he cryed out in pain,still being a mere child,he then stood up painfully and kept running,holding his arm in pain.

the villagers closing in on him,he took a left turn to lose him,to his bad luck,it was a dead end,he ran to the very back,looking for a way out of this,a way to get away from these villagers.

he turned to look at them with fright filled eyes,seeing the villagers just grin and scowl and smirk as they slowly advanced upon him,like a pack of wolves and its prey,he just had tears running down his eyes,scared out of his wits.

thats when it began,villages hit him,kicked him,beat him with sticks and clubs and any other object they could find,beating the so called 'demon'.

once they got their anger out of them,they left the boy there,unconscious,bloodied,bruised,hurt,pained,etc.

he thought that was it,that his life was fading right before him,he was sad,he didnt even get to say good bye to Shimmery or Choji,hell,he didnt even get to live his life out,he was dying,and he knew it...

..or so he thought.

drip

drip

he slowly opened his eyes to look where this annoying sound was coming from,he saw dimmly lit hallways,with water up to the ankles in it,pipes overhead,some water leaking out.

"where the hell am I"  
he felt an immense pressure coming from further into the sewer like halls,he felt frightened,but it compelled him to go further and so he did,getting up and walking down the halls,the further and further he got,the more frightened he would get,this immense pressure,this feeling of fear,it was so massive,it weighed his body down like weights.

he soon felt the massive pressure coming from a room flooded with water,he walked in and looked to the source of this pressure and saw giant bars,like a prison,a talisman on the middle with the Kanji for 'SEAL' on it,he looked at the darkness behind that gateway and then paled when he say two giant demonic eyes open and look down at him,and then,the bearer of those eyes said in a deep,booming voice.

"hello,kit"  
-  
Author's Note:

Blaze:"well thats the end of the Prologue guys,stay in touch for the other pages,this is gonna be a long one."

Richard:"yes...thank you so much,all of you,who read this,and we hope you enjoyed the opener,were sorry if it was a bit quick,but the next ones shall be longer."

Both:"see ya then"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Awakening of the Truth -  
Naruto stared in awe,and fear,and many other emotions as he looked upon this giant beast sealed away behind a kage,the monster chuckled and said in a deep and powerfull voice:"suprised to see me,kit...?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow:"what are you...?"the beast chuckled once more and awnsered to the young boy:"I am none other than the Kyuubi no Yoko...the greatest of ALL Bijuu and Ruler of all Bijuu and Demons..."Naruto then glared:"BULL!,the Kyuubi died at the hands of the 4'th Hokage himself,everyone knows that."the self proclaimed Kyuubi sighed and said:"how foolish you mortals are,a Bijuu cannot be killed,the only way to defeat a Bijuu is the seal it within a young babe such as you were in those days..."Naruto paled:"w-what do you mean by that..?"the Kyuubi smirked and chuckled:"when you were a mere newborn,the blasted 4'th Hokage sealed me away within you,to save the village and its people..."

Naruto had tears brimming his eyes now,the 4'th Hokage used him as a vessel for the most powerfull of Bijuu and Demons,thats why all those people attacked him,thats why everyone hated him,they all thought that he was the Kyuubi Incarnate,just one question stayed in his head as he realized all this and so he asked the Kyuubi itself:"why me?"

the Kyuubi sighed and said:"because you were the fourth's son...he probably couldnt ask any other parent for their brat,so he decided to use you instead,his last wish before dying was that you would be looked upon as a hero,and seeing as how you got here by...little to no easy route,I think his wish is in vain..."

Naruto clenched his teeth and his fists,tears streaming down his eyes,Kyuubi chuckled:"whats wrong kit,you--"

"SHUTUP!?!?!?!"

Naruto glared angrily at the Kyuubi:"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU STUPID FUCKING FOX!?!?!?!?!!,YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT MY LIFE OR ME!?!?!?!?,YOU KNOW NOTHING OF THE PAIN I FEEL!?!??!?,WITHOUT ME,YOUR NOTHING BUT A WEAK LITTLE SHIT BEHIND A CAGE,SO LISTEN UP YOU STUPID FOX,THINGS ARE GONNA CHANGE AROUND HERE,AND IF THEY DONT,IM GONNA DIE,AND IF I DIE,YOU GO WITH ME!?!?!??!,DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT FLEA BRAIN!?"

Kyuubi was wide eyed,no mortal,or demons,or even Bijuu,had the will to do THAT to him,yet this little human boy,who he could just poke hard enough to stab through,just yelled at him like he was a child doing something wrong,he was shocked,utterly shocked and amused.

Naruto left after saying that not wanting to listen to the Kyuubi any longer.

"for all I care...you can rot in hell furball..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After everything went away,Naruto awoke in the infirmary,the old man Hokage himself,watching over Naruto.

he sighed in relief and said:"thank god Naruto,I was very worried about you,you should thank this young girl for finding you in the alley way"

Naruto looked behind the Hokage and could see a blushing raven black haired girl staring at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world,Naruto raised an eyebrow:"where did she find me at?"

The old man replied:"as i said she found you in an alley and dragged you toward the hokage tower till i noticed you and her."

the Hokage said breaking Naruto from his stare on the strange girl.

"well thanks old man" Naurto said,Sarutobi just laughed.

"dont thank me its all thanks to this young girl."

the Hokage said confidently,Naruto smiled and said:"well hello,whats your name?,mines Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said, breaking the girls stare on the ground and making here more flustered.

"w-w-well i-its H-Hinata H-Hyuuga,i a-am p-pleased to m-meet y-you"she said,the sentence seemed to make her go into a new shade of red,Naruto noticed this but put it aside as nervousness,he then grinned his usually big grin and said:"well Hinata-chan ive got a feeling were gonna have lots of fun together."

she began to turn even redder and Naruto knew it was not from nervousness but from the fact that she might be beginning to like him and he couldnt let that happen.

he didnt want the fox to mess up her life like he did to him so he thought about distancing himself from her.

"well Hinata,I gotta get home,I'll see you tommorow I guess..."

He could see the dissaapointment in her eyes from him dropping the 'chan' from her name,but he had to bacause he felt himself growing attached to her too,even though hes only known her for a short time.

Hinata looked down at the floor sadly:"o-okay, N-N-Naruto-kun..."the Old Man Hokage noticed this and sighed a bit angrily:"Naruto,thats not polite of you,for such a noble feat for her to do for you,you must at least take her out to dinner or something?"

Both Hinata and Naruto went a dark shade of red,did he mean a-a...date?,both thinking the same thing,they took a glance at eachother and then quickly looked away,embarrased,going an even darker shade of red that would put a Tomato to shame.

Naruto sighed,he knew he couldnt disagree with the old man,so he just gave in.

Naruto just sighed and said:"okay.."Hinata got a darker red,if possible,and just looked at Naruto then the Hokage the ground and in that circle,breathing really fast until she fainted,Naruto:"GAH!,HINATA!?!?"

-  
many minutes later  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto patted her cheek gently:"Hinata,Hinata,come on Hinata,wake up."Hinata closed her eyes harder and then blinked a few times:"N-Naruto...kun?"he smiled and said:"good,your okay..."Hinata just nodded and blushed a bit,Naruto sighed and then said:"so Hinata...er...where would you like to go...ya know...for...uh...our date..?"Hinata blushed a deep drimson,and thought:'he still wants to go through with it!'

Hinata:"uh...um...I...well...uh...ah...um.."Naruto sighed and sweatdropped:"er...you can go home and get dressed up in your best dress or something,and I can get a tux or something and we can go to that fancy resturaunt that opened up a few blocks down."Hinata blushed harder,if possible:"a-ah...um...o-o-o-okay..."

Hinata got up and then walked out of the infirmary room and then ran home to hurry,Naruto scratched the back of his head,the old man Hokage appeared and chuckled:"good work...now then...where are you gonna find the money and a tux..?"Naruto stared at the old man and smirked,the old man sweatdropped and then sighed:"figures.."

-  
many MORE minutes later  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto smirked as he stood in his pure black tux with a red tie,and as an tailor made part to add to it,there was a fox with nine tails on his tie,but it was currently under the tux,but he never told the Old Man about it,then he went to the resturaunt to wait for Hinata,all expenses were the Hokage's treat,unwillfully of course.

Naruto sighed and waited for Hinata to arrive,watching the sky,many would give him stares of bewilderment,very few glares,some of the girls thought he looked a little cute,even Ino,while she was passing by,said he looked hot,and he blushed at this.

finally,after a while,Hinata strode up to him and tapped his shoulder,he turned to greet her but immediatly blushed very hard,his whole face red,she was wearing a black dress with some lipstick and some black flat shoes,her mother said she wasnt old enough for high heels,not even small ones,she was only five,and already on her first date,that,her mother was proud of.

Naruto just gawked at her looks and had a hard time just trying to talk to this angel:"H-H-H-H-H-H-H-Hin-n-n-n-n-nata...h-h-hey...um...s-s-s-s-shall w-w-w-w-e go i-i-i-i-i-i-ins-s-s-side?"Hinata just nodded,also blushing at how handsome Naruto looked in his tuxedo,they both walked in,at first,the man wasnt about to let them in,but then the man saw Hinata,and remembered Hiashi and the Hokage calling in advanced,he paled a bit and then let him in,putting them in a corner area away from the adults and so on,he brought them normal menues and the Hokage said he would pay for anything they ordered.

Naruto looked over the food,a bit sad they didnt have Ramen,but that was okay,Hinata looked over the stuff and then a few times offered to pay half,but Naruto said:"no way,im paying."and then thought:'indirectly, of course.' and then grinned and chuckled a bit evily under his breath.

Naruto finally ordered a honey and barbeque steak,marinated in a specail barbeque sauce,along with mashed potatoes and gravy,and then a glass of crystal water,Hinata was gonna order some salad and let that be it,but Naruto ordered a steak for her as well,saying:"you shouldnt diet yourself already,your still a kid,and it could make you sick,and besides,food helps you to get strong and ready for anything you need to take on as a ninja,Hinata-chan!"Hinata just nodded,smiling softly.

thats when the waiter came up,he set down Hinata's plate,and then started to set Naruto's down,but then 'accidentilly' dropped his food all over him,Naruto just got a sad look andsighed,Hinata went over and began cleaning him off,making him blush a bit,but then smile and then took the napkin and started wiping himself off,and then asked for a new one,the waiter just grudgingly replied and then went to get him a new one.

Hinata told Naruto to wait there and then she ran over to the manager at the entrance and told him of the waiter and that he porpusefully did that,at first the Manager was gonna side with the waiter,but then Hinata pulled a bluff and said that she AND Naruto were under the watch of Hiashi,her father,which instantly made the Manager scold the man on what he did,and then Hinata went back and soon the waiter came back with a fresh steak and so on for Naruto and set it down infront of him,Naruto smirked and said with Hinata:"Itadakimasu."Naruto was about to shovel the food in,but then thought about what the old man said of manners infront of a lady,he didnt listen to it too much,but Hinata deserved something like that,so Naruto ate slowly and dignified,while still having a little of his hyperactive self as well.

As they began to finish up on their meal,Naruto began to eat a little to fast and food got on his face,Hinata noticing this got a napkin and began to wipe it off

"uhh Hinata-chan what are you doing"he said in a shakey voice.

"i'm cleaning your face silly,it has lot of food peices"she said without stuttering which shocked Naruto"whoa hinata you said a whole sentence without stuttering, good job"he said in a amazed voice.

"I-I d-did"she said once again stuttering"ahh there it goes again"he said showing his slight dissapointment.

"sorry naruto-kun"said the once again not stuttering girl"ahh there,its gone again"he said amazed again.

While going though this pattern they walked out of the place already paying the bill and thanking the manager.

They could see it already turned dark and tried to hurry to drop Hinata at home but suddenly a rock hit Naruto in the foot causing him to fall ,taking Hinata along with him.

Now standing infront of them was a mob of villagers holding weapons gathered from stores the people owned or had,they were all saying something along the lines of:"kill the demon hes tainted the hyuga heiress , he must pay and now we need to cleanse the hyuuga"

A Inuzuka woman,even though she knew little techniques being a civillain, knew that they had to get the demon scent off of her the only way being though Intercourse,men began to crowd around Hinata and she became very frightened.

Naruto saw this and yelled out to her:"HINA--!!"the villagers began to beat him down,he could only watch helplessy as they started to undo her dress,Naruto started to get enraged,his eyes going back and forth from his normal,sky blue,to demonic red,thats when everyone stopped when they saw red chakra swirling around him,then he said in a dark voice:"get...your filthy...disgusting...hands...off...of...HINATA!??!!?"

Naruto began ripping through villagers like paper some bodies more mutilated than others,nobody now could tell what had posseed Naruto like this ,even though most villagers knew it was most likely the Kyuubi.

Hinata was able to witness most of this and was horrified by the sight not by the bodies but by the way Naruto was acting,this was not the Naruto she knew,this was a person who enjoyed killing and the suffering of others nothing like Naruto.

Naruto began to become aware of what he was doing and after killling the last villager,he began completely awareful of everythign and broke into a sobbing mess on the floor,but as he saw Hinata watching him he quickly got up"Hinata...i-i-i'm sorry..."he dashed as fast as he could towards the only place that brought him comfort...The Hokage Monuments

-  
ontop of the Hokage Monuments  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sobbed and cried in pain,he never wanted Hinata to see him like that,he knew he liked her,possibly even loved her,even though he met her not too long ago,but things seemed so perfect with her,he loved that feeling,and craved for more of it,but how could she ever see or talk to him again after what he did infront of her,he just lost it,he wanted to protect her so badly,he needed the strength,but now...would she ever look him in the face again?

or would she be like the others and glare at him,disgustedly,or even fear him,he didnt want that to happen,if it did,his heart would shatter,he never wanted her to see that,ever.

"Hinata-chan...I need you in my life...so damn badly..."he said,clutching his chest,where his heart was,in pain.

-  
over at the Hyuuga Compound  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata just stayed in her room with a blanket around her,her father wasnt that rude a person,and even respected Naruto and saw past the fact he had the Kyuubi in him,that night,her father told Hinata what happened to the Kyuubi and Naruto and how they were connected,after that,Hinata's feelings for Naruto deepened,knowing why those Villagers and Ninja came after him,its probably happened more than once as well,she felt sorry for the hell Naruto had to possibly endure,wanting to be the one to take that pain away.

Hinata just thought of holding Naruto close and telling him that she would take the pain away,or at least share the burden with him,she cared deeply for him,and her father saw it in her eyes,the man was gratefull to Naruto for saving her from being raped by those men,and even more gratefull that Naruto had discontinued their lives in this world,and he would talk to the Inuzuka's about their so called 'methods' or 'rumors' of cleansing.  
-  
End of Chapter 1  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note's

Blaze:"another chapter done and posted,hope you guys enjoy the sewing of Hinata's and Naruto's relationship,will it work out?,will they be together,WHO FREAKIN' KNOWS!"

Richard:"I do.."

Blaze:".;"

Richard:"What?"

Blaze:"your the other author,OF COURSE YOU KNOW!?!"

Richard:"yes,I know that they-"

Blaze 'Rasengan' 's him away

"NO SPILLING TEH' SECRETS,DATTEBAYO!!!!!!"

Blaze sighs and looks at the fan

Blaze:"well,see you all later then...also...RATE N' COMMENT,OR I WILL USE MA' RASENGAN ON CHU' ALL AS WELL,DATTEBAYO"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. Chapter 3

--

Chapter 2:begining of something beautiful

--

Hinata sighed,laying restlessly in her bed,wondering about Naruto,it had started to rain,and she could only lay and wonder if Naruto was okay,where ever he was,after another five minutes,she couldnt lay there any longer and got out of bed,put a coat on,and then grabbed her umbrella,and went outside in the pouring rain to find Naruto,she began her search at his apartment,he wasnt there,she started to look all over Konoha,not caring how rainey or cold it was,she wanted to find Naruto,no matter what,soon,she decided to look at the top of the Hokage Monuments.

--

on top of the Monuments

--

Hinata walked ontop of the heads of the past Hokage that were engraved in this stone,then she saw him,ontop of the Fourth's head,was Naruto,and he was holding a Kunai to his throat,Hinata gasped:"N-NARUTO!?"he turned and saw her,his eyes filled to the brim with tears:"H-Hinata...?"she let go of her umbrella,letting it fly off in the wind of the storm as she ran over to Naruto and tackle-hugged him,making his let go of the kunai,Hinata:"please...PLEASE...dont kill yourself,Naruto-kun...please.."Naruto looked at her,bewildered:"b-but...why?"Hinata blushed a bit and looked up at him:"because...I-I love you...Naruto-kun...I dont want to lose you..."she clutched his shirt tightly,burying her face in his chest,he was wide eyed,suprised,but none the less,he wrapped his arms around her tightly and held her to him,the rain was slowing to a stop,he put his head on hers and nuzzled her lovingly:"I love you too...Hinata-chan."she jolted her head upwards,her pale lavendar eyes stared into his ocean blue

eyes,she couldnt think of anything to say or do,so she just wrapped her arms

around him and kissed him.

--

in the Hokage tower

--

The third hokage sat in a chair watching over naruto and hinata ,knowing many good things would come out of their life and relationship together,but many hardships would come as well and he could already feel the headache ceoming from the problems he would get from villagers and the like.AS he watched over them he could feel another presence coming towards them and he decided to call upon a special anbu captain.

--

Somewhere in konoha

--

The rain could not be going down anyfaster,and as it fell and blur flew through it ,looking as if it didnt even get hit by rain,heading torards the hokage mountain.

As it reached its destination it traveled to the hidden caves in the mountain ,made for quick evacuation during war or attack,adn spoted its target.

The unsuspecting villagers and ninja waiting to attack the two on the hokage mountain,who were still kissing,didnt even see their deaths coming as a whizzing sound hit their ears and the last thing they saw was a man in a dog mask and the sound of birds chirping.

The masked man moved quickly buring the bodies with a katon jutsu,leaving no sign anyone was there and dissapeared in another blur.

--

In the hyuuga compound

--

Hyuuga Hiashi was a man of many problems and a cold heated man on the outside,but on the inside he secretely cared for his family but sicne the incedent with Hinata's mothers death he tried to distance himself with them so if one died or dissapeared he wouldnt feel as bad as he did then.

But now,with these important aranged marriage papers,he didnt want to make the wrong choice ,not wanting to show his daughter he cared but also wanting to fulfil his dead friends wish.

After much thought he finally decided,and signed the papers and handed them to a branch member to take to the Hokage,soon he would be a father of three.

Now the only problem left was Neji and his hate for the main family.

--

in Konoha

--

Naruto was walking Hinata home,holding her close with one arm,and to Hinata,

she thought she had the best protection in the world,the dog masked anbu watching over them from the rooftops and alleyways,taking out any possible threat along the way.

Naruto sighed happily,walking with Hinata,HIS Hinata,he felt like he finally had a purpose in life,and it was to be with her.

Hinata felt the same way,that her purpose was the same,to be with him.

soon,they reached the Hyuuga compound,Hinata's father waiting patiently for her,Naruto quickly took his arm off her,so that the father wouldnt kill him.

Hiashi watched the interaction between Naruto and Hinata with uncertainty in his eyes,and he cleared his throat"I think you should come in uzumaki-san,we have much to talk about."the ever present monotone in his vioce.

Naruto was growing more and more nervous as they walked into the house and when Hiashi told Hinata to go to bed he almost ran out the door.

Hiashi led him into his office and told him to take a seat,as he sat silence took over the room,the tension could be cut by a butter knife."ahem...I believe you know why you are here,uzumaki-san."

Hiashi sounded a little more emotional in his voice then before.

"umm...if this is about my relationship with your daughter,I swear,I love her with all my heart and will do anything to protect and keep her happy."

His eyes shone in a bright light of honesty,Hiashi nodded:"well yes that is one part and in that i believe you but i need to test you first ,if you can make one hit on me,you can continue to see my daughter,and there will be one other thing but what it is i will not tell you."

--

the Hyuuga Sparring Grounds

--

Hiashi led Naruto towards the sparring ground,they bowed to eachother at the middle of the field and took a stance on the other side of the feild each oppisite to each other.

Naruto took a basic taijutsu stance with fists near the chest and legs at shoulder length,while Hiashi took an advanced form of the Hyuuga taijutsu stance,with hands in palms and spaced in front of eash other right hand in front of the left and a similar style with the legs.

As the branch member counted down to zero and the fight began,Naruto jumped forward ready to strike.

Naruto took a strike to him,but Hiashi just pushed it away with just his palm,like it was nothing,Naruto growled and threw a kick at the Hyuuga,he blocked it and pushed it away.

it was like Hiashi was toying with him,Naruto kicked and punched,punched and kicked,but everytime it was just blocked or dodged,Naruto growled more,thinking:'THIS IS FOR HINATA,GOTTA GET HIM...RRR...COME ON YOU STUPID FOX,HELP ME OUT A BIT!?'

--

in Naruto's Mindscape

--

'COME ON YOU STUPID FOX,HELP ME OUT A BIT!?'

Kyuubi opened its eyes slightly and just growled a bit:"very well Kit...but I know how you dont want to kill so I shall only give you a little of my chakra..."

--

back in the real world

--

Naruto growled slightly as his hair got more feral,his whisker marks grew a bit wild,and his eyes went blood red with slits,his finger nails grew a little into claws and his canine's grew a little into fangs.

he took a feral fighting stance and said in a gruff voice:"I gotta win...for Hinata's sake...I GOTTA WIN!?"he ran at Hiashi with new found speed.

Hiashi was suprised by his new speed and tryed to block,but found it alot harder to dodge his moves,then Naruto span and kicked him in the face,sending him back quite a ways.

Naruto turned back to normal and said:"I won..?"he then grinned,got down,and then jumped up an cheered:"I WON!"

Hiashi stood and looked astounded at Naruto,bewildered even:"this boy really is something."

he walked over to Naruto and took on his unemotional mask and said:"congratulations,Naruto-san."Now let us dicuss yoru living arrangements,now that you will be living here full time"he said his mask going down for just a moment"what i'm gona be living here?"naruto looked astounded at hiashis statement"yes i wont be able to protect my daughter all the time so you will be her bodyguard,and with that you will have to sleep in the room next to hers but i want no inapropaite actions going on"hiashi took on a emotionless voice torwards the end of his statement"what!! we would never do that ,were too young"haishi looked a little peeved at this"you will do no such thng no matter your age,until you are married.hiashi looked very anger with his eye twitching"now go to your room befoer i decide not to let you stay"Naruto sighed and walked into the halls looking for hinatas room.As he walked he remebered he didnt know where hinatas room was so he just wandered,looking for a room.After a while he decided to ask for directions,so he asked a girl he saw walking to get a glass of water"Umm excuse me what is your name"he said in a courteous voice"Its hanabi but why are you here you arent a hyuuga,and only hyuugas live here"she said in a childish manner"well i do live here now,you can ask Hiashi-san,now may you dirrect me to hinata-chans room"she contemplated this"well why do you want to go to my sisters room"she questioned"well i need to get to my room and its next to hers,so i need to find hers"."ok well its the room down the hall adn to the right"."ok thanks,cya round"He walked towards hinatas room checking the room to the left adn right of her room and found his room to the right.He entered is room and got into thr bed,whle being amazed at his room.

--

In hinatas room

Hinata stirred in her sleep,he reyes blinking open fromthe sudden noise coming fromher hallway and the room next to her(youc an tell she is a light sleeper)she got up to see what the commotion was about,and stepped into the hallway.She saw hanabi walking back to her room adn stopped her"do you know why there was soem noise around hera and in thr oom next to mine"."yeah some blonde kid said he was lookign fro yuour room to find his and when i told him he went straight into thr room and was out like a light."hinata was shocked,the only blonde kid she new was ino adn naruto ,and ino wouldnt be in her house.She flushed red,thinking about naruto and why was he in her house.With this thought in mind she walked into his room and looked at him,he was laying so peacefully in his bed.SHe decided not to wake him up toa sk him questions on why he was here,instead she got into the bed with him,seeing as he looked rather cold,and fell asleep listening to his heart beat.

--

IN the morningNaruto stirred in his sleep and his eyes blinked open,he felt a weight near him and quickly looked to his right,laying there sleeping peacefully,was Hinata.

At first he was suprised but then thought about it and he knew that she probally came after hearing him moving into his room.

He reached out to her and stroked her hair,he could smell her,she smelled just like lavender,and he loved it.

He was thinking of saying lavender was his new favorite smell.

He felt her stir and moved so he was right in her face hoping to suprise her,as she awoke she blinked and opened her eyes,and after seeing him she shreiked and rolled out of the bed.

Almost as soon as she shrieked Naruto fell out of the bed as well and fell ontop of Hinata,in a very compromising position.

Hiashi burst into the room and fell over in suprise at their postiton.

Naruto jumped up immediantly and said"I-ITS NOT WHAT Y-YOU TH-THINK!!"

Hiashi put his hand to his mouth and cleared his throat,blushing a bit in embarrasment:"ahem...i'll believe you for now but i better not see this again"he said as his eyes narrowed dangerouly

Naruto gulped in fear and said:"no you wont sir"

Hiashi looked less angry now:"I better not,now get showered and dressed and join us for breakfast"

Naruto's only response was to stand up straight and say:"yes sir."

During this whole converstion,Hinata had already fainted with two small swirls in her eyes.

--

after a while of getting ready (and waking up Hinata)

Naruto and Hinata look presentable,Naruto thankfull that Hiashi had gotten him new clothing,Naruto and Hinata walk into the dining room where all the Main Hyuuga's were eating,Naruto gulped and then pulled out a chair for Hinata,she sat,and he pushed it back in,this scored a few points from everyone,then he seated himself,and sat upright,more points,then,the branch members came in,when Naruto saw them,he was almost horrified to see this,Hyuuga servants with weird seals on their heads,Naruto looked at Hiashi and asked:"Hiashi-sama,what are those seals on their heads?"

Hiashi sighed:"that is the-"he was interrupted by a crash,Naruto looked over and saw something that soon started to piss him off to no end,a Main Hyuuga was yelling at a Branch Member for dropping his drink,the Main Hyuuga member made a hand seal and then branch member started to hold his head in clear pain.

Naruto seethed in anger,thats when he got out of his seat and jumped onto the table and bolted over there,crimson eyes blazing with fury,Hiashi:"NARUTO,STOP!?"Naruto jumped up and yelled:"LEAVE HIM ALONE!?"he slammed his fist into the table area infront of that man,breaking off a HUGE chunk of the table,he glared angrily at the man:"UNDO THE SEAL...NOW!?"the man litterally pissed his pants,he made the handsign and stopped the curse mark,many members started getting up in an uproar,Hiashi was about to stop them,but then they all felt a HUGE wave of anger and killer intent from Naruto,he stood up and uttered only one word.

"SILENCE!?"

they all did so and stared at him in fear and awe,Naruto looked out at all of them,then Hiashi:"Hiashi...what the hell is this...this is JUST like me...I was beaten around,and tortured,and HURT,and so you treat your fucking FAMILY as SLAVES!?...JUST BECAUSE THEY ARE FROM SOME DIFFERENT BRANCH YOU MADE...UNACCEPTABLE!?"his killer intent raised at the last statement.

Hiashi:"N-N-Naruto...calm down..."Naruto glared at him more:"I wont deal with this...either make a change...or I get pissed off even further..."Hiashi couldnt argue,by himself,Naruto was easy,but with the Kyuubi Chakra,he was damn near unbeatable.

Hiashi sighed and said:"for a month...Branch Members and Main Members shall coexist.."Naruto settled and smiled:"thank you,Hiashi-sama."every dabbed the sweat from their brows,Hinata was smiling softly at her Naruto,happy he did what he did.

--

After dinner,Naruto had trained with Hinata a while and it had reached night time so he decided to get some rest,so he walked down the hall to his room to relax for a little while.

As he came close to the door he was stoped from behind,a branch member had pulled on his shirt so that he could talk to him:"I thank you for what you did,I do not like how the main family acts and I hate them most of the time but i see that some can be nice like lady Hinata and you even if you are only a guest in the main branch..."he looked a multitude of emotions,sad,angry,happy,and confusion:"..But it will not change the fact that the main branch is horrible and even the month of co-existing will just make them more angry with us and ready to use the seal on us."

he had a hopeless look but the usual rage to the main branch was there,Naruto then chimed in:"you never know mabye one day the main branch will co-exist with the branch family but until then ,I'll always be here to help the branch family from the main family."

the branch family member looked like he had renewed hope and a willful fire in his eyes.

"thank you my name is Neji and with you here I feel I can lessen my hate with the main branch family."

He walked away and moved into a room Naruto could not see so he moved into his room and to his suprise,hinata was there sleeping peacefully,Not wanting to wake her up but also not wanting to get her in trouble with her dad he picked her up and carried her into her room,when he put her down he brushed the hair out of her face and the moonlighht shown on her to make her look even more heavenly and increasing her beauty.SHe stirred in her sleep and he knew it was too late for him to not wake her up.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and looked at Naruto and then blushed hard and was about to scream,but then Naruto put his lips against hers to stop her,she immediatly calmed and just moved into the kiss,then he pulled away:"please Hinata-chan,dont scream,or your father will punish me..."she just nodded,blushing hard:"O-Okay Naruto-kun...good night."he nodded with a smile:"good night,Hinata-chan."then he walked into his room and closed the adjoined rooms door and then walked over to his bed and got into it,falling asleep almost instant

* * *

**AN:theres a timeskip next chapter and you'll see why,we havent got to do much work since someone has been lazyglares at co-authorbut after the end of this month we should be able to press out chapters like no tommorow**

****

CAN(Co-Authors Note):WHAT!?,its not my fault im being stalked by fan-girls.

Naruto:"YEAH!,SAME GOES FOR ME!?"


End file.
